dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf
Werewolves (狼男, Ōkami Otoko), also known as "Wolfmen" or "Wolf People", are a pseudohuman species of beings who are spoken in myth of possessing the ability to shapeshift between the form of a human and the form of a wolf. While the image of the 'lone wolf' is popular, they actually prefer communal living in the form of packs. While most monster species are affected by the Full Moon, werewolves can prove even more trouble due to their pack social structure and their great physical strength. Culture For centuries, the werewolf race was depicted in both eastern and western human cultures as savage predators that can appear as a human, as a wolf, or in a hybrid form. They were regarded to be dangerous, bestial, violent and unrestrained creatures of instinct that possessed no sentient reason or remorse in their primal audacity as they savagely hunted and fed on humans and other medium to large prey (such as cows or horses). As human culture grew, so too did werewolf culture. Already instinctively forming packs following an Alpha leader much like their beastial wolf counterparts, werewolves began to develop further into forming a culture immersed in all that is "earthly". As humanity began to form traditions of "restraint" and "civil purity", werewolves began to see themselves as protectors and guardians of primal nature and the natural order. The values of their culture reflected this through the formation of traditions that emphasize respect of the cycle of life and their natural environment, and also the acceptance of indulging their "natural urges"; resulting in social practices and rituals that indulge in hedonistic nudity, homosexuality and bisexuality, incest, group sex, public sex, and the acceptance of casual and polyamory relationships, and fornication with each other, other liminal species and bestiality; practices that were considered taboo in human culture where such "base" and "dirty" desires were taught to be of the realm of animals and to be restrained. As a culture Werewolves dislike undead races such as Vampires and Zombies, as they regard such beings as "unnatural" and an affront to the natural order of life and death. The werewolf culture led to their association with natural witchcraft (due to their shared regard for all things natural), and by extension, their association with and cultural intermingling with human witches and warlocks. This led to their hunting and persecution during the witch trials of Europe and America as they were considered the "unholy pets and partners of fornication" of witches and warlocks. In North America, Werewolf culture closely follows that of the native Indians; tribal societies led by a "chieftain" that focus on "living off the land" and "appeasing mother nature and natural spirits". Many myths and legends stemming from native american folklore speak highly of the exploits of werewolves and similar werebeasts and benevolent interactions, relationships and liaisons between them and humans were regarded as beneficial for the tribe as it was thought that the human spirit could only become stronger through the introduction of "animal strength and spirit" (that being said, one of the most malevolent beings in native american myth is a shape changing were-creature (Skin-walker)) Physiological Attributes * Werebeasts are couriers of the Lupine parvovirus (Werewolf Virus, Lycanthropy). The virus is an infectious condition that can be passed on to any victim of a werewolf bite or as a heredity genetic condition passed to the child via a parent or parents. **As the only source of werebeast history comes from human culture it is unknown whether or not Lycanthropy is a human-only melody or if other liminal species are also susceptible to the virus. * According to folklore, Werebeasts are capable of donning forms (albeit voluntary or otherwise) that posses animalistic traits and/or appearances. Accounts vary on how many forms they can transform into (ranging from two separate forms (human and werebeast), to five separate forms (Human, Beast Man, Man-Beast, Dire Beast, Beast)). **Beast Man: this form is of a hairy humanoid with a scattering of animal features, such as pointed ears, fangs, claws, and maybe a more canine nose or even a tail, but otherwise remaining almost entirely human. **Man-Beast (Hybrid/Gestalt Form): Humanoid with a fur-covered humanoid body and a fully animal head. **Dire Beast: a much bigger, or far more muscular, version of the werebeast's animal species (wolf, cat, rabbit, fox) often with long, rather un-lupine claws, and a grizzly-bear physique. **Beast: The basic transformation into a wolf or similar beast, depending on the werebeast's species. ***The genitalia of a male werebeast transforms to that of it's bestial counterpart (eg a werewolf's genitalia transforms into a canine penis with a "knot", contained within a sheath of skin) when in Man-Beast form but the placement of the penis is between the legs "human-style" instead of riding up the belly like an animal. The transformation of a female werebeast's genitalia favors the human over the animal - meaning the overall form is a human one, but the clitoris is usually a bit larger (or, in the case of the werehyena, capable of becoming large and long enough to engage in urethral intercourse with males and other females), and the labia are a bit thicker and 'puffy', in resemblance to the 'protruding' genitals of more bestial females. All of this is somewhat concealed by a moderately-thick layer of fur masking the outline of such things, which, when unaroused, only makes the males have a slight bulge where the entrance of their sheath is located (although their testicles are still exposed), and the females seemingly have a smooth groin unless they are viewed from directly underneath where their vulva is more visibly displayed. *Accounts vary on how voluntary a werebeast's transformation is but consensus exists in the opinion that every werebeast's first transformation is involuntary and that any transformation during the night of a Full Moon is either involuntary or at the very least is extremely difficult to repress. **A werewolf may maintain their human mind while transformed, however, their primal, animal instincts are also enhanced during transformation and individuals lacking in experience or will to control themselves may end up acting like they have "the mind of an animal". It is thought that as a general rule, the more voluntary their transformations, the more control the individual retains in their beast forms. **As with most liminal species, the Full Moon stimulates a werebeast's primal instincts and may render even individuals who are otherwise emotionally poised and coherent during their transformations to become savage and beastly and difficult to restrain. It is advised to actively avoid encounters with werebeasts during this time as the likely-hood of injury or rape due to the werebeast's unrestrained mind is severe. *Werebeasts are said to have a severe allergy to silver and the monkshood plant (Aconitum napellus)(also called "wolfsbane"). Mistletoe is also traditionally claimed to be able to ward off werewolves. *Intercourse with a werebeast while they are in their Human, Man Beast or Beast-Man forms almost always result in werebeast offspring with varying levels of fertility (likelihood of pregnancy) depending on the species involved and the form of the werebeast used (with the Beast-Man form having the most potent and aggressive fertility rate). Intercourse with a werebeast while they are in their Beast form almost always results in either beast offspring or is incompatible for conception depending on the species involved. Intercourse with a werebeast while they are in their Dire Beast form can result in either Werebeast or Dire Beast offspring, or be rendered incompatible for conception. Subspecies Werecat Werecats are a pseudohuman species of beings who are spoken in myth of possessing the ability to shapeshift between the form of a human and the form of a cat. Sometimes treated as gods in certain areas, werecats are flighty and pleasure-seeking, and can be hard to get along with as a result. However, they are strongly susceptible to matatabi (also known as Silvervine; an alternative to catnip that serves as a popular cat treat in Asia) and, if exposed to it, will become docile and extremely affectionate. Many things, including matatabi, may also produce a in werecats. Were and Suzie are Werecats. Werefox Werefoxes are a pseudohuman species of beings who are spoken in myth of possessing the ability to shapeshift between the form of a human and the form of a fox. Also known in Japan as belonging to the "Yokai" subspecies group, for some reason, many werefoxes take up positions as miko shrine maidens. A variation of this subspecies possess nine tails and are called Kitsune; these individuals are said to possess rudimentary transformation powers. Wererabbit Wererabbits are a pseudohuman species of beings who are spoken in myth of possessing the ability to shapeshift between the form of a human and the form of a rabbit. As rabbits are commonly thought to be in heat all year long, wererabbits are often asked if this is the case with them as well, much to their displeasure. In fact, even among true rabbits this is only the case for the European rabbit, so it is not accurate for wererabbits. With that said, their sex drive is actually very close to that of the European rabbit. Members * Lyca (Werewolf) * Were (Werecat) * Suzie (Werecat) Gallery Monster Musume End Card 13.jpg 0076 Care A Cropped.png 0027 Affection D.jpg 0027 Care A Cropped.png Trivia *The word "werewolf" is a compound with the archaic English word wer. Etymologically, "man" was once genderless, and wer referred to a male adult. Hence, the not-uncommon female lycanthrope should more strictly be a "wifwolf" (or "woman-wolf"). A common mistake is to use the word lycanthropy to describe any case of a being able to shift between human and animal forms, as the root word "lyc" specifically means "wolf" (the proper term for other animal types is therianthropy—or, if you like, "werebeast"). *Werewolves and Vampires have a deep seated antagonism towards each other largely due to their polar opposite cultures; Werewolves are nature-oriented primal instincts unleashed, a physical force of howling fury and emotion, while Vampires are dead yet moving, shadows behind you, sneaky and manipulative, aristocratic and stylish. *Like the witchcraft trials as a whole, the trials of werewolves emerged in what is now Switzerland in the early 15th century and spread throughout Europe in the 16th, peaking in the 17th and subsiding by the 18th century. *The image of a man and/or woman being subjugated, exposed and bred/mated by or with a werewolf is sexually appealing to some due to the nature of some cultures considering animals to be sexually superior to humans. These cultures view the fact that because animals conceive more easily than humans, give birth faster/more easily, have more offspring per pregnancy, and possess attributes that allow them to survive, fornicate and flourish naturally in their habitat (without assistance from tools), animals (and by association, non-humans) must be superior to humans on a primal and sexual level and as a result ancient cultures have attempted to copy and emulate animals and animal-attributes for centuries in the attempt to gain and/or demonstrate strength. For those that follow these beliefs, the notion of a human engaging a non-human in sex (be it an animal, beast, non-human or alien) arouses their instinctual drive to mate with a superior being to, objectively, produce stronger offspring. The image of a werewolf, a physically superior being of both human and animal attributes, only further arouses this instinctual reasoning. Category:Terms Category:Monster Species